houseofwaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Felton
Wade Robert Felton was a carefree yet sensitive and nice person. Wade always wants to get along with all his friends and it is this trait that allowed him to be Carly Jones' boyfriend. He gets mad when Carly's brother Nick takes his frustration of being an "evil twin" out on him. His death is frequently considered as the worst one. Biography When going to the football game, Wade asks Carly why Nick had to come. When they camped out, Wade, Dalton and Blake played football while Nick just watched. When Blake threw the ball too far, it was near Nick. Wade put his hand out and then both his hands out, hoping Nick would throw it to him. When Wade went to pick up the ball, Nick threw the ball to Blake. Wade states that Nick has a nice arm for football. The next day, Blake finds out they are running late so he wakes them all up. Wade cannot start his car so he checks under the hood and finds out his fan belt is cut. He is angered by this because it was brand new. Due to the fan belt being clipped so precisely, (not torn) he thinks that someone is messing with him. He and Carly go into Ambrose to find a new fan belt. They go into a church and see a funeral going that they had interrupted. They feel terrible about this and go back outside. Bo walks out and shames them for walking in on the funeral. He asks Carly and Wade about what they need, Wade tells him that they are looking for a fan belt. Bo tells them that he owns a shop just up the road and to meet him there after he dumps the casket. Wade goes to use Bo's bathroom and after using it, Wade sees an office door is open. Wade enters the room and finds a horse fetus and plays with it making noises with his mouth. He then pulls back a curtain to reveal some type of makeshift doctors office with a patient table and tools. He continues to play with the medical instruments when a small door opens up that is behind Wade's feet. Vincent cuts one of Wade's tendons with scissors. Wade is trying to keep himself up and back away from Vincent, but he cuts Wade in the chest with scissors and Wade falls to the ground. Vincent hovers over him as he cries and tries to move himself away. Vincent then kicks Wade in the face with his boot, knocking him out completely. Wade is then stripped of his clothes and placed on a table. He is given a shot that paralyzes him, but all feeling is there. Wade's eyebrows and facial hair are waxed off by Vincent. He also stitches up the wound he made on Wade's foot. Wade is then placed into the wax chamber into position and the wax is seen being sprayed onto him by pipes. His eyes are barely open and all he can do is sit and moan from the pain of the boiling wax burning his skin.. After, Wade is seen positioned at the piano in the dining room, as a wax figure. But, he is still alive and aware of his surroundings. (He may have been placed here because he played the piano for Carly while they were exploring the house earlier.) Dalton walks in and tries to help him by pulling the wax off, but it fused to his skin. The wax covered skin on Wade's face is peeled off revealing bloody flesh. A tear is shed from Wade's eye from the pain he has endured. Wade sees Vincent which is shown by the reflection in his eyes. Wade has half of his mouth and cheek sliced off by Vincent and Wade rolls his eyes in pain. The blade was meant to hit Dalton, but he moved out of the way. Wade's next and final apperance is when Carly and Nick see him while running from Vincent. They stop in their tracks and look at him. He is blankly staring ahead of himself, most likely unconscious. There's not much that they can do, and they are in the process of running from Vincent. They are met face to face with Bo in the living room of the House of Wax. Wade's death is assumed due to the fire collapsing the museum and the repeated bodily traumas he endured. There is a short clip of the back of him at the piano while the house is burning. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Vincent Sinclair